


Opposite Sides

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: She appeared from nowhere, automatically pitting her against him in his eyes.





	Opposite Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 for square B3-Legolas.
> 
> As of right now, this is only an aesthetic, I would love to create a story to go with it, but at this time cannot commit to that. If I do, I will add it to this as a second chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own anyone or anything recognizable from either the HP world or the Pirates of the Caribbean world. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
